An important feature in any modern machine (e.g., commercial vehicles, construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.) is the on-board control system. The on-board control system uses processing devices (e.g., microprocessors) to control and monitor operation of the machine. Some on-board control systems include one or more different Electronic Control Modules (ECMs) connected to various software-driven components of the machine. The ECMs can collect real-time information from a plurality of sensors while the machine operates. Based on the collected information, the on-board control system can adjust the operation of at least one software-driven component, or provide an indication regarding the operation of at least one software-driven component.
As performances of the processing devices continue to improve, the potential capabilities of on-board control systems increase. While in the past all the processing resources of the on-board control system were dedicated to monitoring and/or controlling the software-driven components of the machine, today's on-board control systems can do much more. For example, the on-board control system can analyze in real-time information collected from a plurality of sensors and generate high-throughput data streams. The data streams may be analyzed, for example, to determine the health of the machine.
One exemplary method for real-time on-board data analysis is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0258044 A1 (the '044 publication) filed by Kargupta on Jun. 30, 2011. The '044 publication describes a system for on-board mining of vehicle data observed through sensors. The patterns and statistical models generated by the on-board system are sent to a remote server for additional mining of the models and storage in databases. The system described in the '044 publication preforms a preliminary analysis of the data retrieved from the sensors, thus avoiding the need for sending the remote server a large amount of raw data.
Although the '044 publication describes a system that better utilizes the processing capacities of the on-board control system, it provides only a partial solution. The '044 publication teaches performing fixed analysis of the data retrieved from the sensors. Yet, there is a need for dynamic analysis of the operation of the machine that studies the real-time data collected from the sensors based on specific requests from an off-board data system.
The system and method of the present disclosure are directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above and/or other shortcomings in the art.